New Year's Resolution
by Esaru
Summary: Vash, Millie, and Wolfwood are up to something on New Year's eve. But what exactly are they planning? And what's this, a drunken Knives? Warning: Very Mild Yaoi. Pairings: VM,VW,WK,WMi,L.OC Complete
1. The Setup

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Trigun no matter how much I wish I did. Maybe one day I will get the rights to it as a Christmas present. Sigh

A/N: I did this story as a request from my friend Becca. Yay! T.T On to the story. --Is tired and bitchy--

_**Chapter 1: The Setup.**_

She wished she had never gotten out of bed this morning. It was New Year's eve. For some reason, she had always found this holiday depressing, even if she had no reason to.

Meryl Stryfe sat at her desk trying to get the last of her paperwork done before the big 'party'. The young girl massaged the bridge of her nose, sensing that a headache was soon on its way.

It wasn't that she didn't like the thought of a party...it was more of the fact some of the people at the party would end up doing a lot of things they would regret in the morning. Not only that, but there would be a certain person there, who, for lack of a better word, she hated.

Meryl tried once again to focus on the pile of papers before her. Hopefully, she would be able to sneak up to her room during the party and take a little nap without anyone noticing.

---------------

"Mr.Vash?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been avoiding my question, Mr.Vash..."

"No I haven't...I already told you the answer, Millie."

"Don't you try and pull a fast one on me... You know as well as I that you haven't given me an answer yet." Millie grinned. If it took her all day, she would get the answer out of him. She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from his lips. She decided to ask him one more time.

"Well, are you going to do it at midnight, like Wolfwood and I suggested you do?"

"I already told you Millie. I don't know..."

"Come on, Mr.Vash! What is holding you back?"

Vash suddenly found his shoe laces very interesting as he shook his head slightly. He and Millie were in the kitchen preparing for the big New Years Party.

"I'm gonna go to the Store to pick up some stuff. Do you need anything?" Vash asked grabbing his coat.

"Hmm...Let's see. Oh! We need some toothpicks for the appetizers." Millie told Vash, who at the moment was only half listening. She smiled at the dazed expression he gave her before he stepped out of the door. It was obvious he had things on his mind other than toothpicks. She almost audibly squealed as she thought of the events tonight would bring. Hopefully, Vash would follow through with the plan...for his sake, and another's.

---------------

_Signature: Meryl Stryfe_

_Date: 12-31-04_

Finally done! She had been sitting there for another hour before she had finished all he paperwork. She hated having to do all of these lengthy reports for the insurance company, but it was a, 'necessary evil', as Millie so eloquentaly put it.

Meryl looked out of the dusty window to the right of her desk. The only thing she saw was sand, as far as the eye could see. After a few moments of staring dazily out the window, she pushed her wooden chair back from the desk and stood. She yawned and stretched before walking over to her bed and plopping down on it. She looked around the small room, it wasn't much, but at the time it was all they could afford. She and Millie stayed in one room while Vash stayed in the other room.

Speaking of Vash, she could have sworn she heard him coming up the stairs, to bother her no doubt. She closed her eyes wishing that people would just leave her alone and let her sleep

-Knock, Knock-

No such luck.

"Meryl? You alive in there?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vash. Come in."

She heard the door knob rattle before she saw Vash step into the room.

"You look a little tired Meryl." Vash said pulling her wooden chair from her desk and sitting in it so that the back of the chair was in front of him.

Meryl just rolled over, effectively letting Vash know that she wanted to be left alone.

"Well, if you want to help decorate for the party, we'll be downstairs." Vash frowned slighty before getting up from the chair and leaving the room, shutting the door in his wake.

Meryl sighed and the rolled over so that she was laying on her side with her elbow proping her head up. She didn't mean to be such a bitch sometimes, but he just didn't seem to come at the right times. The only time he showed up was when she wanted to be alone. She closed her eyes and tried to at least relax before all the 'fun' began.

---------------

_'Now where is that old box?'_

Millie thought, biting her lower lip. Last time she saw it, it was in the cupboard under the stairs. Walking over to the side of the stairs, she began to tug at the slighly rusted handle until it finally came undone and the door creaked open. She reached up and pulled a cord dangling from ceiling. A tallow tint covered everything in the small space as the light above clicked on.

After a few moments of moving boxes around and sneezing, Millie finally found what she was looking for, before she retreated back to the kitchen for some fresh air with the big boxed nestled tightly in her arms. She set the box on the kitchen table before opening a drawer beside the stove, and pulling a small key from it depths. She moved around to the front of the box and pushed the key inside the lock. She turned the key until she heard click, letting her know that it had been unlocked. Gingerly, she removed the lock and placed it on the table beside the wooden crate.

Millie nearly squealed with excitement as she oppened the crate and look inside.

Just what she had been looking for... grandpa's old record player and record collection. Surely, this little baby who come in handy tonight.

She quickly looked over some of the records in the box, picking put a few goods and making a mental not to play themat the party. She continued to look throught the records until she found one that put a smile on her lips. This record would be PERFECT for tonight's plan. Millie chuckled to herself as Vash walked back down the stairs to once again help her with the preparations.

What fun tonight's events would hold.

---------------

A/N: Sorry for such a short first chapter... But I didn't want to do too much in the first chapter. Basically it was to just setup the party and part of the plot... hehe. Ahem. Please forgive any spelling errors and/or grammatical errors, I was kind of limited to the amount of time I had to write this. Please review! I like to know if my story was alright or not.. thanks! So yeah.... on to Chapter 2!


	2. The Execution

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it... sigh**_

A/N: I didn't think I would ever finish this chapter... enjoy... it's nice and long.

_**Chapter 2: The Execution**_

Having just finished putting up the rest of the decorations for the party, Millie basically threw herself down onto the couch. She had been running around all day and now she was completely exhausted. She sighed quietly to herself and decided that once the party began she would regain some enegry.

Millie layed there, and after afew minutes she realized that she had seen Meryl all day. Knowing Meryl she had worked herself to death and was now passed out sitting at her desk. She giggled to herself. That was definitely something she could she Meryl doing.

Millie, deciding to check on the girl, hoisted her body off of the couch and headed up stairs. On her way upstairs she passed Vash coming down from his room.

-Knock, Knock-

Millie stopped to go get the door when she heard Vash tell her that he would get the door. When she reached the landing, she walked passed Vash's door and knocked on the door to her room.

"Come on in Millie!" She heard Meryl yell from inside. She stepped inside and looked around for Meryl.

"Meryl? Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet, Millie." She walked over to the closet to see her friend looking as though she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"What's the matter, Meryl?"

Her friend looked at her with despair in her eyes. "I can't find anything to wear!"

Millie giggled to herself.

'And so the plan begins...' Millie thought.

"Hang on just one minute, Meryl"

The raven haired girl watched her friend walk over to her bed and pull a white box from under it. Millie set the box on the bed and pull the white cardboard top off. Meryl stared in awe as Millie pulled from the box a beautiful dress. It was a long red dress made from silk. The design was very simple, but elegant. It had spaghetti strings which would show the wearers shoulder and a little more.

"Here ya go Meryl!"

She gave Millie an incredulous look. She grabbed the dress from the tall blonde.

"Where did you get this, Millie?" Meryl asked suspiciously.

"Um... it's a late christmas present." Millie gave her honest smile. Well, what she had said wasn't COMPLETELY a lie... just a little exadgerated.

"Thank you so much Millie!" Meryl said as she gave her a hug before she released her to start getting dressed for the party.

Millie left the room to allow her to get ready and also to see who had arrived earlier.

---------------

"Tongari!! Nice to see you again!"

Vash smiled at his friend (A/N: and only his friend Becca!).

"Come on it! Let's get this party started!"

"That's the spirit, Tongari!" Wolfwood chuckled to himslef as he followed Vash to the dining room/living room.

"Well Vash? Are you ready for tonight?"

Vash flashed him a weak smile, knowing that he was talking about tonight's plan.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." He didn't sound very convinved the priest thought.

"Um.. where should I put the beer?" Wolfwood asked giving the box in his hand a slight rattle.

"Over there by the liquor" was Vash's reply.

"LIQUOR!? WHERE!? Tonight is going to be fun!" Wolfwood started his search for liquor, almost starting to sniff it out like a dog.

'It's times like these that he scares me' Vash chuckled to himself.

Vash was willing to bet that by the morning... they would all need to take turns using Wolfwood's portable confessional.

The time was 5:50 and Vash was willing to bet that one of his guest wouldn't show up until it was necessary, which was in about ten minutes.

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp squeal follwed by a dull thud. Vash look from where he was standing and saw Millie and Wolfwood on the floor. Not doubt Millie had tackled the priest, happy to see him of course. Vash thought for a moment on the relationship those two had and wondered how long it would be before they got together.

-Knock, Knock-

"Come in!" Vash yelled.

He heard the door open and a second later he saw a young girl walk around the corner followed shortly after by a boy, who looked about the same age as the girl.

"Lina!" Vash approched the young girl and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Vash...can't....breath!" Lina managed to squeeze out. Vash released her and allowed her to breathe once more.

Vash took a step back from her and looked at her the way a father would after not seeing his daughter in a while. Then his gaze shifted to the boy who was nervously fidgeting beside the girl.

"And who might you be?" All the cheeriness draining from Vash's voice in an instant.

The boy looked up at Vash... he almost looked scared, almost.

"R-Robert, sir."

"Nice to meet you Robert!" Vash said, extending his hand.

"Same to you sir!" Robert took the blonde's hand and shook it heartily.

Brave, Polite, and had a good, strong handshake... Vash could actually get to like this kid.

Millie and Wolfwood picked themselves off the ground and greeted Lina and her "friend" Robert.

"Ok, I better go get dressed." Millie said as she was heading for the stairs.

"I should go help her get dressed." Wolfwood said as he turned to head for the stairs.

"I'm sure she can dress herself, Wolfwood." Vash said grabbing the priest by the collar, thus preventing him from following the poor girl.

"Geez, Tongari! Always spoil the fun!" He black haired man said, while taking a crumpled cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

'Those things will be the death of him one day' Vash thought.

He turned back to Lina and Robert. "Make yourselves at home and Lina... wine only tonight."

"Yup!" Lina smiled before leading Robert to a couch to sit and wait for the party to begin.

Vash looked at the clock... 5:59:55. Which mean that he could expect his last guest in a five, four, three, two, one.

-Knock, Knock-

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Knives!" Vash greeted him with enthusiam.

"Save it, Brother. I only cam because you asked me to. Why else would I put up with these disgusting spiders?" Knives said dryly as he brushed Vash aside and walked into the house.

Vash followed his brother back into the house and noticed something... Knives was dressed up. His brother had actually taken the time to dress for the occasion. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt. Not too fancy, but good enough for the occasion.

Well, time to get this party started.

Everyone started to seperate to where they were most expected to be... Vash next to the food, Wolfood next to the alcohol, Lina and Robert on the couch staring at the fire in the fireplace, and Knives sitting at the table with a sour look on his face.

---------------

"Come on, Meryl! You look fine!" Millie said pleadingly.

"Millie! I look like shit!"

"Now stop your excuse making, Meryl! Come on. We're going downstairs now."

"But--"

"No buts." Millie said grabbing the raven girl's arm and dragging her toward the door.

She managed to get Meryl to the edge of the stairs after a few more moments.

"Ready, Meryl?"

Meryl nodded and hooked her arm around Millie's. They began their decent down stairs.

Looking up Vash noticed the two girls coming downstairs and nudged Wolfwood who also looked up at them. Even Knives looked at the two as the gracefully descended the staircase.

Millie was wearing a yellow and white sundress with designs of flower covering it. What Meryl was wearing was what really caught Vash's eyes, and many others too. (Yes, even Knives). It seemed as though everything was in slow motion for was as her watched Meryl glide down the last few steps. (A/N: Reminds me of a corny movie scene ie: Not Another Teen Movie).

Millie moved from Meryl's side and once again opened that old box that had been handed dwon through her family. After a moment or two Millie had the record player set up. She put a record it titled "It's my party" and thn set the needle. At once the speakers came to life and started to produce sound. The party had officially started.

"Now who's up for a few games of cards?" Wolfwood said cheerfully, having alredy had a few shots of tequila sunrise.

---------------

--Fours hours later--

Everyone, having lost many card games to Knives, had given up on playing cards. Who would've known that he was so good at Rummy, and Poker, and Blackjack? It was ridiculous... he had totally slaughter them all.

It was now 10:45 and many of the people at were pretty much drunk, or tipsy at least. Vash was once again at the food bar, while everyone else had gathered into the livingroom... well almost everyone. There was a certain violet eyed girl... Meryl. Vash was the only one who had really noticed. He knew exactly where to find her... on the back porch, prpbably staring at the stars.

"I have an idea!" A very tipsy Millie annouced.

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

Wolfwod happily agreed, partly due to his heavy inebriation and also because of some ulterior motives.

Knives surprisingly agreed, only because he didn't know what the game was and was looking forward to beating all of the digusting spiders at yet another of their stupid games... well, it didn't help him much that he was also pretty drunk. Lina decided to sta out of this one and instead decided to rest her head on Robert's shoulder. Though she would be sure to watch, after all... who could miss something that was going to be hilarious.

Vash wasn't drunk, hell, he was barely tipsy. He had settled for a few martinis. He would hit the liquor after midnight. He wanted to be sober for the plan. Vash decided he would go up to his room until the time came for him to execute the rest of the plan... mostly to steel his nerves. But not before he pigged out a little more on the food so generously supplied by Millie.

"Justa minute Millie, Hafta use the bathroom first." Wolfwood said, slighly slurring his words... oh yeah, he was wasted.

Vash started to walk up the same time as Wolfwood. He looked at the priest... looks like held nothing back tonight. Vash chuckled to himself. Vash reached the landing a few second before Wolfwood did. Vash turned to check on his friend, after all, it is hard to get up stairs when you drunk. Wolfwood had one more step to go. In his drunken state Wolfwood didn't notice the last step and ended up triping. Vash didn't have time to catch his friend and so when Wolfwood went down... so did he. Wolfwood had enough sense to put his arms out so that he would hit his head against Vash's.

Vash could feel Wolfwood's weight on top of him and also found that his lungs were being crushed by him. He looked into Wolfwood's eyes and found them hazed over. What he preist did next took Vash completely by suprise. The dark priest leaned in so that his face was but an inch from Vash's. He was so close that Vash's could smell his Brandy leaden breath. Wolfwood lean in an pressed his lips against Vash's in a warm, tender kiss. The priest held the kiss for a few moments before pulling away.

"Happy New Year Millie." Wolfwood whispered in Vash's ear, while a the same time running one of his hands through Vash's hair.

Vash deeply blushed and his face turned to the color of his coat. Wolfwood was more than drunk! He was completely smashed! He had mistaken Vash for Millie.

'Or was that his way of covering up for what he did.' Vash thought. He promptly mentally slapped himself. It was probably because of his blonde hair... it probably lloked like Millie's hair to Wolfwood.

Wolfwood shifted his weight and pulled himself off of Vash using the stair railing to pull himself up. He then continued to stagger off to the bathroom. Vash lay there for a minutes before pulling himself up and continuing his journey to his room, was a light blush still on his cheeks.

---------------

_**Time: 11:15 pm**_

After a minute or two Millie saw Wolfwood come around the corner and sit down opposite of her and to the right of Knives.

"Okay! Are we ready to play?" Knves and Wolfwood nodded to Millie.

"The rules are... the are none! If the bottle lands on no one the person skips their turn." Knives, still completely clueless as to what this game really was, just nodded his head. Wolfwood gave a quiet grunt letting her know he heard.

"Right! I'll go first." Millie spun the bottle. It landed on... no body.

"Your turn Knives." She said with a drunken smile. Knives, still not knowing what was going on, spun the bottle.

It once again landed on nobody.

"What are the chances of that?" Millie asked, truly amazed.

"Your turn." Knives said in the same monotone voice that let everyone know that he was bored.

Wolfwood reached out a shaky hand and spun the bottle. The three watched the bottle spin and spin before it finally began to slow down. It finally stopped... on Knives.

"Do I win?" Knives asked stupidly.

"Yeah... you win alright." Millie broke into a fit of giggles.

"Pucker up, Millie!" Wolfwood grabbed Knives' face and heatedly pressed his lips against Knives'.

Millie looked on in amazement. Did he say Millie? Wow... he's drunk. She bursted into a fit of giggles and looked over in Lina's direction. She was sleep on Robert's shoulder, who was also sleeping. Thank goodness, this shouldn't be seen by innocent eyes.

Wolfwood released Knives. Shortly after he downed the shot of Tequila next to him. He promptly passed out, leaving a very confused Knives.

"What the hell type of game is that!" Knives yelled at Millie in outrage. She just continued to giggle at him. Knives felt a blush creep across his face, and he prayed to the Gods above that he didn't remember this in the morning.

Millie looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11:45. Time to go get Vash. She stood up from her spot and went to go fetch Vash from his room... it was almost time.

---------------

Meryl looked up at the clear night sky. The stars of the night gleaming like diamonds woven into a fine, dark silk. She heard the door open and looked down from the skie to see Vash step outside. He had changed clothes she noticed. Instead of his red duster he now wore a pair of tan slacks with a white button up shirt.

"Hey Meryl. Whatcha doing?" The blonde said walking over to where she was standing.

She momentarily checked her watch... 11:55.

Inside the house Millie was setting up the record player and waiting for Vash's cue.

"Hey, Meryl?"

"What now, Vash?" she replied still keeping her eyes locked onto the sky.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked at down at him.

'That caught her attention' he mentally grinned.

"How can we dance if we don't have any music Vash?"

"Au Contrer" He said with a smile. He snapped his fingers.

'That's my cue!' Millie set the needle on the record and the speakers once again came to life.

Meryl heard music coming from inside the house. It was a song that she had heard Millie sing once or twice before. Suddenly, Vash pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her waist.

Meryl blushed slightly at the sudden contact, before reaching up and attempting to put her arms around his neck... unfortunately he was too damn tall for her! So instead, she settle for putting her arms around his back.

_Earth angel, earth angel__  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love me all the time  
I'm just a fool  
(just a fool)  
A fool in love, with you_

She and Vash gently swayed to the rhythm of the song. After a few moments Meryl rested her head on his chest. She could hear... more like feel him sing as his deep tenor voice resounded, causing a slight vibration in his chest.

_I fell for you  
And I knew  
The vision of my love's loveliness  
I hope and I pray  
that some day  
I'll be the vision  
(vision)  
The vision of your happiness_

Meryl, for once, was truly comfortable just standing there in his embrace. She felt as though time had stopped and they were the only surviors, still moving in syncopated rhythm though time.

Oh - my love  
I'm just a fool  
(Just a fool)  
A fool in love  
With ....  
You  
Fool in love with you

As the song drew to a close, Vash glanced at his watch... 11:59:50. From inside the house they could hear a very excited Millie count down the seconds to the new year with the now awake Lina and Robert. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five. Vash grabbed Meryl's chin between his two finger and bent down claiming her lips with his own. He cherished the feeling of her warm, soft lips against his.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" he heard three people in the house scream at the top of their lungs.

He withdrew from the kiss slowly and looked down at a very flustered looking Meryl.

"Yes, Happy New Year." He smiled before claiming the young girl's lips again.

(Corny fireworks going off in the background )

---------------

A/N: Geez! Major OOC-ness of Wolfwood's part and probably Vash's too. Oh well, I was kind of in a rush to get this story done before Midnight. About the Yaoi parts... hehe... um I did these for my friend Becca. --Dodges the pineapples throwed by anti-yaoi supporters and accepts the roses from yaoi supporters-- I managed to live through the twitching and uncomforable shifting. And no people... I am not a homophobe, I actually have some gay friends (They are Spiff) Hehe... Wolfwood is a man whore. lol. Becca you better be happy! No other guy would do this for you! Happy New Year to all!!! Propero Ano and that other good stuff! Bye!


End file.
